Blind Big Brother
Blind Big Brother is the fourth mission of Level 1. This is an on-foot mission requiring no car. Plot Homer goes to his office to start work (or rather, sleep on the job), but he sees a spy camera that could be taking pictures of him and posting them on the internet. He decides to destroy the control boxes that power the camera. But he must destroy them in the limited time he has, three minutes thirty seconds, or the player fails the missions. Objectives # Go to Power Plant and then into Homer's office. # Go outside of the office. # Destroy 9 control boxes. # Go back into office. Music The song that plays in this mission sounds very similar to "Pruit Igoe" by Philip Glass, and is shared with Beached Love and Level 4 Wager Race. The player will hear this upon failing the mission: The player will hear a fanfare upon completing the mission: Transcript (Homer goes to his workstation and looks at the camera) Homer: How can I sleep with that camera? Oh, sexy girls could be watching me on the internet! Stupid cameras. You should be smashed! I'll destroy you at your power source! (laughs) (Homer goes around the power plant as he destroys all the power couplings in the chamber) Homer will say these lines when he destroys a power coupling: * Marge will clean this mess up later. * It's not like anyone likes these things. * Ha ha! Stupid like a fox! * If you're so smart, how come I broke you? (Homer destroys all the power couplings and then goes back to his office to take a nap) Homer: Finally, I can get some sleep. (whistle blows) Mr. Burns: (On intercom) Mindless drones, return to your ugly families! Homer: (realizing this means he has to go home again) D'OH! Trivia * The mission's name is a reference to the idiom "Big Brother is always watching you." * A coupling when damaged/destroyed, will give out 2 total coins for each one. They also function as objects that can be vandalized, meaning upon damaging them, they will raise the Hit & Run meter. * In the PC version, if the player completes the game 100%, uses the "Change Player Skin" cheat & tries to complete the mission as either Apu, Bart, Lisa or Marge, unique dialogue can be heard, suggesting that in early builds of the game, all other playable characters had their own missions where they destroy the control boxes, not just Homer, but according to the name of the format of those dialogues (w_breakca_charactercode_filename) they were probably used for breaking the Wasp Cameras, not the control boxes. * There is a glitch that the player can perform in this mission which will cause the power couplings to unload and the whole game to crash, it can work on the PlayStation 2, Xbox and PC versions. The player must drive as far away as they can from the Power Plant to the Springfield Elementary School with a fast vehicle, they must drive back to the power plant and when they arrive back, the Power Couplings will be gone. If a player then attempts to go close to where one of them were, the game will crash. * There is an additional unused music track that was supposed to play when the player has less than 10 seconds left to complete the mission, but it does not play in the final game for unknown reasons. Gallery BlindBigBrother-HomerIsNotSleepingBecauseofCameras.PNG|The camera watching Homer at his workstation blind big brother 1.jpg| blind big brother 2.jpg| blind big brother 3.jpg| blind big brother 5.jpg| Category:Missions Category:Level 1 Category:Destroy Missions